Sorcerer Mickey
'''Sorcerer Mickey Mouse' is the magical form of Mickey Mouse, and his most famous role. Mickey Mouse as a sorcerer first appeared as the main character in the animated 1940 film Fantasia. History During the making of Fantasia, audiences were annoyed because Mickey had nothing but good luck unlike his friends Donald Duck and Goofy. When audiences started to ignore Mickey Walt Disney decided to cast him as the main character in the film Fantasia. The plan worked and Mickey once again became popular. Mickey was also given a new design. His circle body was changed into a pear shape and his nose became smaller and fans say Disney made him cuter. Mickey was transformed into a magical character that most people see today. Appearances ''Fantasia Mickey was working for a sorcerer master named Yen Sid and he was learning how to perform magic and Mickey was doing chores at the time. Mickey was tired just like his master. Yen Sid went to rest and Mickey stole the sorcerer hat and became Sorcerer Mickey. Mickey tried to bring a broom to life to do the chores instead. Mickey fell fast asleep while the broom ended up flooding the entire tower. Mickey tried to stop it but it was to much, Yen Sid came and stop the madness and Mickey was sent to finish his work. ''The Mickey Mouse Club On The Mickey Mouse Club, Mickey would appear as Sorcerer Mickey every Wednesday for "Anything Can Happen Day". Fantasia 2000 Sorcerer Mickey reappears in the Sorcerer's Apprentice segment added to the sequel Fantasia 2000. Sorcerer Mickey also appears in live-action where he tells Donald it is time for his segment. House of Mouse Sorcerer Mickey makes a few appearances on House of Mouse. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", in which he had to save the House of Mouse from a flood caused by Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. In "Goofy For a Day", Mickey arrives in his sorcerer outfit at the opening of the show, telling the audience it's been a busy day. Mickey's House of Villains When Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula, and Cruella De Vil take over the House of Mouse, Mickey becomes Sorcerer Mickey and battles Jafar in order to take control back. He almost loses the battle when Jafar manages to knock his hat off, but fortunately Aladdin shows up to toss him Jafar's lamp and trap him in it. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep .]] In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Mickey becomes a D-Link for Ventus and Aqua. While using him as a D-Link, they can either create an aerial attack or release magical light bullets to inflict damage on the enemy. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Mickey appears in his sorcerer form in the ''Fantasia-inspired world, Symphony of Sorcery. Like the Country of the Musketeers, this world is set sometime during Mickey's training in the past. Sora and Riku encounter Sorcerer Mickey during their journey through the Sleeping Realm. Much of his role in the original segment is reproduced, as are elements of him conducting a magical symphony. The introduction of the game also has animation of him on the bottom screen conducting the music to go with the action above. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Sorcerer Mickey appears as a costume Mickey can change into. Disney INFINITY Sorcerer Mickey was announced as a figure at the 2013 D23 Expo and was given away early to attendees, with a regular release set for January 2014. It is currently unknown if the normal version of Mickey will appear in the game. '']] Disney Parks and other live appearances In Disney's Hollywood Studios, Sorcerer Mickey occasionally comes out and takes pictures with guest. He is also the official mascot of the park. Sorcerer Mickey has his own spell card known as "Apprentice Mickey's Broomsticks" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. At Disneyland, Sorcerer Mickey is also one of the variants of Mickey one can meet when visiting Mickey's Movie Barn in Mickey's Toontown. World of Color Sorcerer Mickey & the Spring Sprite appears during the show's grand finale in the live nighttime water spectacular at Disney California Adventure. Sorcerer Mickey is seen making his own water effects and is the last character seen before the show ends. Fantasmic! In Fantasmic!, Mickey takes on the guise of Sorcerer Mickey in the opening and finale of the show in the American versions of the show, and despite promotional material, never fights villains as the Sorcerer (wearing his regular shorts when facing Jafar in the Orlando version, fighting Dragon Maleficent as the Brave Little Tailor). In the Tokyo DisneySea version, Mickey stays as the Sorcerer throughout the show, battling The Witch's allies after being entrapped in the Magic Mirror. The Sorcerer's Apprentice theme also appears more often in the show's soundtrack. In the finale of this version of the show, Sorcerer Mickey's robes become white and glowing as he controls the fireworks and fountains of the finale. Mickey's Philharmagic Sorcerer Mickey's magical hat is the main item in the computer animated short held at Disney's Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disneyland theme parks. The hat goes into many famous Disney films during some of their most famous Disney musical scenes. During the hat's adventure it is being followed by Donald Duck who is trying to get the hat back before Mickey notices it missing. Powers and Abilities Sorcerer Mickey is one of the most powerful characters in the Disney universe. Sorcerer Mickey can bring objects to life, control water and fire, fly, levitate, and more. Sorcerer Mickey most famous ability is the power to control water. Sorcerer Mickey was also shown to control the stars and comets. Trivia *The story artists who developed The Sorcerer's Apprentice originally suggested Dopey from Snow White for the title role, but Disney insisted upon using Mickey. *Sorcerer Mickey has been the mascot of ''Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment from when it started until 2000. The original 1978 VHS covers of movies had him on the front of all of them (taking up most of the box), the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo had him in the beginning until 2001 (where it was alternating with the 1991 logo), as well as the 1988 Walt Disney Classics logo until 1994 when the video line ended. He was used on most print advertisements for Disney home entertainment until 2000. Also, on most Disney tapes released from 1996 to 1999, a clip from the first time he puts his sorcerer hat on in Fantasia is shown on a television to advertise upcoming and available Disney videos at the time. *Sorcerer Mickey was awarded #4 on Time Magazine's Most Beloved Sorcerers list. *In spite of appearing in only one segment in Fantasia, Sorcerer Mickey is marketed as the main protagonist of the film. Gallery :For pictures and screenshots of Sorcerer Mickey, click here. Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Iconic characters Category:Dimension Links Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Article of the week Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alternate Forms Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Mice Category:Silent characters Category:The Sensational Six Category:French characters